


"Jekyll," meet "Hyde."

by YanderePuppet



Series: Split [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Because Borderline is the most Yandere Mental illness out there, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, I swear I will add in the hallucinations for it at some point. And there will be delusions too, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia, Yandere!Cloud, yandere!Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderePuppet/pseuds/YanderePuppet
Summary: A prequel to Split, detailing the origins of Kura and what makes him who he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: because I am a cruel author, I’m not telling this information in Split itself (honestly the plot makes it hard) so, hey, backstory. Enjoy learning more about Kura though (cute little shit that he is.)  
> Whenever a thought, description or a male pronoun appears, refer to guide-  
> Bold: Kura, though, he doesn’t have a name yet.  
> Italic: Cloud  
> Both: Sephiroth  
> Normal: either the body or just both of them. Or someone else.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He’d been there since the beginning. Different than his other self, but  **he** was still  _ him _ .  **He** was still Cloud. At least, mostly. When they’d first been born, they always stayed together. Of course they were of one body, but back then they were close emotionally too...  **He** hadn’t  _ always  _ been shut away in the darkness. No, they were all one person back then, hadn’t been split open and left for dead (all alone. All by themselves,) hadn’t formed opposing opinions due to experience.  **He’d** been whole then, they both had. But they both were divided into more than two in the labs. If  **he** was grateful to Tifa for anything, it was that she’d helped them both reform from the splintered fragments they were. What particular personality fragments was  **he** made of? Well, here’s an explanation. By going and revealing his history, everything will fall into place. 

As a child,  **he** and his  _ other half _ spoke to each other constantly. They… **He** … had no friends. No one to care but  _ his _ own self. So  **he** split. One  **half of him resented the other kids** for ostracizing him, **and gained a massive superiority complex** , claiming them “immature and stupid”.  _ The other had no self esteem, and thought he himself was the problem _ . The former was stronger at the time, however, as self preservation was too strong in their child self.  The former had no separate name. They were the same entity, merely a small fracture caused by trauma. Of course, it was odd. Most people with multiple selves didn’t know they had them. But these two spoke inside their own head. Yes, singular head. They still were the same person, more or less. They had their own spheres and patterns, but largely were the same. When one went out, the other would only have vague foggy memory of what transpired, which was unusual of itself. It was only because they communicated to one another that either was aware of the other’s activity. Except for very specific events. There were certain flashbulb memories they experienced as one. (Of course, they both were one and the same.) 

The first was of their father’s death. They sat there as a single three year old boy with a scrape on his knee and a too large tee-shirt hanging from gangly little shoulders. Dad had been deployed before their birth so they never knew him, but it was their mom’s reaction that stuck. They'd never seen her upset before that moment, and this became the first of many times they saw her cry. She was always a kind, passionate woman. Both always loved her. But after the death… Well, she took heavily to drink, and upon intoxication she got only more depressed. She would cry to them, and cuddle them more than normal, all while  telling them she loved them, spilling her insecurities over and over. Neither knew how to comfort her. They both tried their best to do so, but it only helped in severely minimalistic ways. She remained the moping presence in the corner of the house whenever she wasn't painting or drinking or arguing with the mayor. Over the years as they grew up, she grew protective as well. She had only one thing to lose, so of course she was a bit overbearing to such a young child. It didn't help her paranoia that they happened to be the village outcasts. No one remembered why, but their family had a poor reputation and it stuck around even though all they did was try to fit in. But the oddness was there, palpable even still. Tragically, it led to intense bullying and a variety of other harsh mistreatment from the other village kids. The odd switches in behavior, the way Cloud sometimes didn’t remember things that happened the day before, moments when his eyes would shift from **grey blue** to _ sapphire. _ They... didn't help the situation. There were rumors that  _ he _ was possessed by the spirit of Loki, that  **he** was trouble. 

That wasn’t the worst of it. One day, they were six or seven years of age, they came home beaten within an inch of their (singular) life, by a local bully. She(mom) nearly had a heart attack upon seeing this, the current state of her only child, her _baby_ , the only thing left in her life, the product of her and the man she had loved. Of course she was livid, was scared. She'd fight to the death to protect her child. Nothing she did could deter the actions of the other kids, though. And after he turned eight, Tifa’s mom passed away. That was when the bridge happened. When they’d fallen down off of that rickety old bridge with Tifa after all the other kids had abandoned her. Both sides of him found it odd. Why did they only skin their knees? Tifa nearly died in that fall. And they'd broken the fall for her. That hit them both hard. One because the town blamed him when only he had stuck by **her** **dumb worthless** plan. The other half because she represented everything _he yearned for and he felt like he'd failed her_. The need to be stronger, the increased bullying as the adults told their children he was a menace... These caused them to simultaneously become aggressive, confrontational. After a while, they were always the winning party, through some concoction of practice and sheer determination. They became the fight instigator. The word around town was that a fight with Cloud was a death sentence. The side that **abhorred the other children** , that liked seeing them after the fight had ended, **all bloodied and bruised** was pleased to hear this. **He** liked it because he had a memory hoarded all his half of the mind. A memory of when they were small. The only child **he** didn't fight, the only person **he** liked. Nine years their senior the boy was. 12 years of age ** _he_** was, and it was shortly after father’s death, (two whole days after,) that **he’d** met this boy. **He'd** gone to the mountains to vent. Not far enough to get lost. Merely behind the supposedly haunted Shinra mansion. There **he** met what **he'd** initially thought a ghost. But **_it_** was no ghost. **_It_** was a boy like himself. The cold look in **_his_** eyes drove the colder side of the blonde forward. **He** didn't startle when green eyes locked onto **him**. **He** met **_them_** head on. **_They_** narrowed. It seemed the white haired boy was not used to being challenged. The blond readied to fight, not sure how to interact aside from that. **He** didn't want to be beat to a pulp again. Mom was already sad. But the **_twelve year old_** merely pinned **him** to a wall threateningly. **He** felt overcome suddenly. Even this young, **he** was… A bit intrigued. The older boy was pretty to look at. **He** watched those eyes soften a little at his expression. 

“Interesting. You’re scared but refuse to back down. I’ve never seen that before.” The voice came, deep for someone so young. Oddly melodic.  **He** let out a garble of what **he** figured now to be standard, often unintelligible, toddler nonsense. The older boy seemed to understand. “I’ve never seen a person so small either. You must be a child then.” There was something odd in  **_that_ ** face. Those green eyes weren’t human looking. The color, the shape of the pupils… they weren’t normal. Intrigued  **he’d** reached a chubby short hand forward to touch the face that held them. The older boy seemed surprised.  **He** let out more garble that the taller still managed to understand. “I see. We just met yet you already like me. I wonder why. Judging by the bruising I can assume you aren’t used to gentle contact like this.” A small, sad smile followed  **_his_ ** words. “Don’t worry. Neither am I.” 

What followed after was an awkward attempt to play together, despite neither knowing how. They had a lot of fun somehow, the older boys green eyes ever distant, except for one time… This one time they shone when  **_he_ ** was caught staring. There was something both eerie and tragic to  **_him,_ ** but the blonde didn't mind.  **He** had no other friends, so **he** didn't know how to gage things that that regardless. Or  **he** shouldn't have. But **he** could and, honestly, the strangeness was intriguing (as **he** learned later, that particular sentiment was mutual) The white haired boy (Sephiroth) visited  **him** often after, especially later in the following months. But then came the day  **_he_ ** left. The strange men in suits and lab coats didn't seem to mind  **him** watching, didn't pay any mind really. They had time to talk while the trucks were loaded.  **He** was held up, curling into the older boy’s neck, and  **he** felt excited and scared. Seph had said he was being sent off to fight stronger people. Had told this colder side of Cloud to get stronger so the bruises would stop. And now, after the bridge and the fights,  **he** had.  **He** was strong.  **He’d** kept his promise.  **He** showed this memory to his other half, excited.  **He'd** only brought it up because of the small crinkled clipping of newspaper in their hands. 

_ “Shinra military, huh? You think he remembers us?”  _ The  _ normal _ personality asked. 

“ **We have to show him we kept our promise anyway. Right** _?”  _

This was the conversation that sparked them to band together again. Back to one personality, or almost. They couldn't recombine, but when they cooperated they could function as one. They used their combined knowledge to get stronger, to learn more. When they were thirteen, the day before their birthday, they told Tifa their plan to join Soldier. The next day, they were on their way to the beach to be shipped out to Midgar. They paused in Junon to sign up with a recruiter, arriving in Midgar two days later. It was there at the initiation speech, they saw  **_him_ ** . Much taller, more withdrawn. He looked persistently  **_bored_ ** . They were too hidden in the crowd, doubted  **_he’d_ ** notice (if he even remembered…) so they turned instead as one toward the speaker. It was due to this fact they didn’t notice the piercing green gaze turned to their singular face.  _ He _ , the more normal side of them, was excited and a bit agitated.  _ He _ was hopeful and joyous at the thought of making it, of being famous. Impressing  _ her _ . But the other, the colder.. more...  **detached** side of the blond only cared about attention from  **_him_ ** . **He** didn’t care for anyone else. Couldn’t relate to anyone else. So when  **he** tuned in later,  **he** flicked his eyes over to gaze through peripheral at that now famous shimmery hair. **He** noticed the eyes. Bright aqua locked onto his own.  **His** heart sped up immediately. Excitement now coursed through both sides. They hardly noticed the rest of the event, only noticed that they were tugged away from the swelling group of their new peers. It was so discreet. They( **he** especially, the resentful one) wondered how someone so famous and noticeable could pull them from a crowd without anyone noticing. But they were too excited, because it was then, that moment, that mattered. Without a word the small body was lifted in the air and carried off, blond head stained red from blush. Within a few moments they were whisked out of the room and away into a closet.

“You made it. You’ve found me.”  **_He_ ** stated. “Good. I need someone trustworthy here.” 

“So you… remember me?” Cloud asked, completely in awe. 

“Of course I do. You didn’t think I’d forget, did you? I promised you that I wouldn’t, how could I? You’re the first friend I ever made after all.” 

“W-well… I..just…” the blonde looked down, uncertain. Gloved fingers stroked his cheek tenderly. 

“I see. You’ve still not gained any real faith in yourself. That’s alright. I can fix that… possibly.”

“Hm?” The blond intoned. But  **he** didn’t receive an answer, rather, he was spun around rather harshly in a full 360, and had many of his extremities grasped and felt. A disappointed sigh came from above. 

“This is worrying. As strong as you were compared to the other kids, you’re much too malnourished to really survive here.” The man finally explained once **_he_ ** was done poking and prodding. “What little muscle you’ve gained will atrophy if you don’t ingest enough caloric intake and a varied enough complex of proteins to sustain it. I can fix that too. And hopefully the rations provided should be worthwhile enough to help you.” There was a bit more prodding that followed, along with brushes of fingertips, all concentrated to his face now. “You still have the face of a small child. Or a girl.”

“Hey!” Neither half of the blonde was okay with being told that. Broken pride came up in defense, but the comments continued regardless. 

“Either way, you’re too soft and pretty to stay in the bunks with them. Unless you care to be bullied or taken advantage of. I’ll have to see to that as well. And Cloud, do try to keep your eyes all one color when others speak to you. Mental disorders aren’t really allowed in the military, so if anyone finds out…” And with that the comments finally ceased. 

“W-wait… how’d you figure it out…?” Eyes _Icey,_ clearly the _less violent_ of the two was out. The taller body leaned down, pale aqua green eyes mere centimeters away from _his_ own. The proximity sent a trigger to _his_ **other half** to take the left side, making either eye a different color. But that wasn’t concerning as of right now. He was far more concerned with the fact that the eyes before him flashed to a more olive green before fading back to aqua. 

“Because, we’re the same.” There was something eerie to the grin the man gave, something that made them both fearful, excited. Their body shivered. “We’re the same and I will try to cover for you, because there’s no way that our meeting back then, that our similarity, that this now… There’s no possibility it’s a coincidence. You feel it too, don’t you? That we’re tied together by fate. It’s for that reason… I feel obligated to take responsibility of your well being.”

Looking up, it was all the blonde could do to meekly reply back.

“....Fate….?” The word fell off of their tongue.  **He** thought it made perfect sense, that it had to be right.  _ He  _ was doubtful, however. He felt an obvious connection, but he also felt awe, danger, and many many other things. However before an elaboration could be given, sounds from outside alerted them that it was time to separate and return outside.

“We’ll speak more later.” The man said, leading _him_ back to his seat, unnoticed. The blonde shuddered a little, feeling suddenly small after all the comments made, and in light of the large crowd of others entering with him. _He_ got up with the rest. It was time to get _his_ bunks assigned, collect _his_ schedule, and finally get fed. The rest of the day was free, so _he_ would probably look around to get a grasp on the layout, or at least _he_ hoped _he_ would **. He** hoped they’d get whisked off again, on the other hand. It appeared only time would tell.


End file.
